Meet the Bakugous
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugou spent some time telling their stories for their son. Notice its not said "quality" time. Just a quick "thank you"for those who keep reading my tales despite my lacking of updates. I promisse I will finish my tales. If you wish, check my other (complete) tales, and thanks again for your readership and support. Please, have fun.


**MEET THE BAKUGOUS**

The sound of Death Metal filled the Bakugou's home, signaling another Spring Cleaning. Between taking trash out, Katsuki took a glimpse of the CD cover

"How come we have an autographed CD from a Swedish band?"

"Ah, that's from the first date of me and your father. Do you remember, Masaru?"

"Remember? I can still smell it."

"Did we ever tell you this tale, Katsuki?"

"As if I care about the story of you and stuttering clown, you old…"

Mitsuki arm slapped Katsuki in the head. Hard.

"Shut up! You will hear it and like it. I was working for this huge clothing company for two or three months…"

**xxxxxxx**

"I don't want to know how many ships are ahead of you. We have a contract, we want those clothes by Friday. It's your problem! Kobe isn't the only freaking port in Japan. Go figure something out!" Mitsuki Yukinaka slammed the phone and looked at the young man in front of her. "WHAT?!"

He managed to let out a:

"T-tornado."

"Great, another crisis to finish screwing my day. Natural or quirk-caused?"

"Uh… no… Tornado stores… denim... request..." he stretched his arm the most he could, to give the young lady of the supply department the request forms without getting too close. She stopped a while looking at him. "Oh, sure, sorry. I will quote those right away."

Without noticing, they stood looking at each other for some seconds.

"Got to… back to work." He said, dashing out, hoping she not saw him blush.

"Yukinata!" her boss said right after "I don't know if you caused us to lose a supplier, or if they will somehow bring that ship to our parking lot. Tone down the way you talk to our partners, ok?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Sanato."

"You are fresh out of college, you will learn, but I don't want this process to cost us millions of yens."

"Sorry, Mrs. Sanato. May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Who is that kid?"

"Oh. Bakusou, Bakutou, Bakugou, something like that. He started at the design department some weeks ago."

"Hm.I can't dictate your private life, but work romances can hurt one's career."

"I just found him kind of cute. Eye candy, that's all."

"I see."

**Two months later**

"Do you have plans for Friday night?"

Masaru Bakugou could not believe in his ears. Was the most beautiful lady on the company asking him that?

"…I… huh… I don't think…"

"Yes or no, Bakugou?" Pressed Mitsuki Yukinata.

"No. I don't. No."

"Good. Let's go to the Scandinavian Festival. Music first, dinner after."

"I…"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes! Sure. Of cour…"

"Good."

And went on to work.

Bakugou remained motionless for… he lost the track of time. Then he started to try and reason. Scandinavian festival? Of course, someone as fantastic as Yukinata would be a fan of Sinfonia Espansiva. But would they play more than Nielsen? Would not hurt listen to other Scandinavian composers to be able to talk at her level.

**That Friday.**

Her mouth moved after the concert, but he could not process anything. His brain turned into mush, his ears damaged beyond hope.

"Dissection is my favorite, but Cemetary is in great form. Too bad Vomitory was not invited. Who you liked the most?"

His surviving neurons deducted what she was saying.

"Huh… those are not… Nielsen."

"Impious?"

"Nielsen."

After some back and forth, she managed to decipher what he was saying. Classical? How can someone be so cute? Yukinata felt like hugging Bakugou like a stuffed bear. They talked some more

"So, you wanted to be a hero?"

"Like every kid. I gave up when I realized my explosions and slamming a book shut near a villain's face have roughly the same effect."

They got to a festival food booth, just to get hit by the foulest smell when the vendor opened a large pan.

"What bloody hell is that?" managed to ask Yukinata. Both she and Bakugou were closing their noses, their cheeks starting to inflate in pure disgust.

"Surstromming" said the vendor. "Fermented fish. It's a traditional dish of…"

"I… know a place that serves great soba nearby."

"Good idea. Lead the way, Bakugou."

Good Idea? Was she liking his idea? His personality? His company? Bakugou was over the moon. Unfortunately, the feeling was cut short by screaming and the vision of four outlaws, three with guns, the fourth creating pillars out of the ground, trapping the visitors in.

"Now just gave us money, phones and jewelry and no one gets hurt!" Shouted one of then. The others started to go through every patron of the festival.

"Pst, Bakugou." Whispered Yukinata. "When they get to us, create an explosion near the pan."

"W-what?"

"Do it!"

Holding his breath, he rubbed his hands and clapped hard.

And a huge explosion was heard and felt, knocking a robber out, and creating enough distraction for the pro heroes and police to act.

"Wh… what was that?" asked Bakugou.

"Fermented fish. I was hoping it would be highly flammable." Smiled Yukinata.

"You… you are brilliant. Knows to use my quirk better than myself."

He felt a desire to hug her. Going beyond his fears, he gave a step forward and…

"Unfortunately, this means we were covered in the stuff."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Katsuki was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, we threw up in synchrony all the way to the ambulance." His mom laughed with him. "One of the bands gave us the CD as a thanks for the help."

"It was the only time I lied to stay home. Spent the next two days in the shower, trying to wash the stink away."

Katsuki laughed even more

"You two are such morons."

"Do you remember what you said to me when we met again in the office, honey?"

"I said 'don't worry, Bakugou, that was not my worst first date'."

"I considered that was the most romantic thing someone said to me to that date."

"Nerd." Katsuki felt his mother's slap again

"Respect your father, brat!"

Masaru Bakugou scratched his mustache.

"Of course, we survived that date, and survived the fourth one, that was worse, in a way…"

"How it could be worse?"

"Oh, now our son is interested."

"Shut up, you witch!"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Three or four girls from the office surrounded Mitsuki Yukinata.

"… and I overheard Bakugou saying he was seeing someone who was really inspiring him in his work."

"Lucky girl."

"Ha! I doubt it. Three dates and he is still to say anything romantic."

"Then push the envelope."

"Yes, put him in a situation he would have no choice but compliment you."

Yukinata thought about it. The next date, she mentioned the inspiration talk.

"I, huh…y-yes, it-it is you."

"I can't imagine why. At the design department, you are surrounded by the most beautiful models…" That's it, thought Yukinata. He has no choice but say He only has eyes for me, and nice things about…. What? My eyes? My personality? Whatever it is, it will be a step forward on our relation…

"Uh? Oh, no, no, I work at the design of the labels and packaging. I was trying to find a way to fold the clothing so our boxes could be three to four centimeters narrower, that would cause an economy of…"

xxxxx

"You are no longer my father." Katsuki shook his head.

"B-but it was the truth. Your mother's quirk inspired me to find a way to slip the clothes in the boxes saving the space…"

"My quirk demanded I slapped Masaru three times before getting the desired effect. And, unlike your special someone, your father can feel it."

"Go hang yourself!"

"Ah, such nice young man." Mitsuki kept teasing her son "And is destined to handle you. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Can it, you old… and you! How did you keep dating her after that?"

"I took some courage…" started Masaru

"Some liquid courage, I remember well."

"Honey, please, we can't praise liquor in front of our son."

"Shut it! Even a thick skull like his knows better than drink. Anyway, I was going to play hard to get, but realized he already used all the guts he could muster, and we went to this restaurant."

"And our lucky" added Masaru Bakugou "that night there was an earthquake. And a natural one, too. Now, the restaurant was on the second floor, it had an emergency exit that split in two after a floor: a plain metal stair, and one of those inflatable rescue slides, like an airplane."

**xxxxxxxx**

Masaru Bakugou and Mitsuki Yukinata followed everyone, he cursing his luck. Of course, the raise of supervillains means everyone got their plans ruined as a rule, but he wished he could be with Yukinata in peace, for a change. After a flight of stairs, they noticed the mob was walking slower, and there was screams ahead. Reaching the small platform, they saw a woman froze in terror, grabbing the slide with all her might, to terrified to go down. A hero with tentacles tried to pry her away, causing more screams and panic. The other patrons were also afraid, complaining and trying to rush down the available narrow stair.

"Huh… Yukinata… c-could you try and use your quirk to help her slide?"

"Already at it, Bakugou."

But the Glycerin she managed to produce was too scarce to make any change.

"If the cow stopped screaming, I could concentrate in make more!"

"I-it's ok, Yukinata. You need to be calm to use your quirk?"

"Pretty much. Higher temperatures also helps a little, but…"

Before his brain ordered him to stop, Bakugou hugged her. Mitsuki Yukinata eyes went wide. Was that really happening? He felt him hesitating, and rushed to hug him back, before her pure teddy bear escaped.

Then their mouths met. Somewhere in the background, screams of a woman sliding down, and rescuers urging them to move.

They were not hearing any.

xxxxxxx

"So, yes, that was our first kiss."

"Luckly I trapped your lips before you could escape."

"Sorry? I-I remember I was the one who started the kiss…"

"As if! You were about to run away."

"No, I remember very well, my sweet pumpkin…"

"Sweet pumpkin? You don't call me that since our wedding… we were leaving the ceremony, getting in the car, and you said 'I love you, sweet pumpkin'. Do you remember my answer?"

"No, sweet pumpkin."

"I said 'never call me sweet pumpkin again!'." And slapped him.

Katsuki Bakugou shook his head.

"You are both morons."


End file.
